


It's The Avengers One Shots (Loki x Reader)

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Series: It's The Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, dance, sexy dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns





	1. Jealous

The halls tonight were barely lit but Loki could see why there wasn't much need for the lights in here. The people present in Tony Stark's gala were enough to set the entire estate ablaze. No. Wait. Scratch that. Tony Stark alone was enough to set the Avenger's facility ablaze. The rest of the crowd? The rest of the crowd was just a bonus, adding twinkle effects to the star that was grabbing everyone's attention.

But as it went without saying, Loki himself was grabbing a lot of eyeballs, stares following the man who was looking dapper as the most delicious sin that ever walked in a human form on earth. Both men and women could not keep their eyes off this perfection surpassing Greek Gods- the ones that were supposed to be the epitome of perfection. A lady was even heard cursing 'oh fuck me' out loud as he passed her with a knowing smirk on his face, clearly making her suffer breathlessness for the next few minutes.

The music was quite well for his taste. Loki had to admit, if anyone knew how to party, it was Stark. No one made the best of entertainment like this man.

"Oh come on!" He heard a familiar voice gasp in his direction from the bar. "You really don't want me to win any bet against you, do you?"

Loki watched Scott reflect despair on his face as he gestured at the God with utter disappointment. "You were supposed to put in minimal effort, man. Do you  _ understand  _ what minimal even means? Standing there looking all hot and sexy. Making straight men and lesbians question their sexuality!"

Javier stood next to Scott, taking Loki's entirety frame by frame from head to toe with his camera. Peter, who was watching all of this unfold while eating deconstructed spring rolls, leaned in to whisper to Javier to 'keep today's recording in a safe. You have no idea how much some people would pay just to watch him in a suit.'

"I just put the first thing I got my hands on, Scott," Loki stated, leaning over the bar and gesturing the bartender for a drink that neither Scott nor Peter understood, "not my fault if I am devilishly handsome by default."

"Yeah well the devil's not helping right now when I have placed my bet against you."

Loki smirked his smirk, making the guy behind the bar nearly tip the glass off the edge before hurriedly stopping it from falling. Peter looked into Javier's camera to mouth 'wow' before turning back to Loki and Scott.

"How nice of you to show so much confidence in Y/N, Scott."

Scott jumped at Natasha's voice coming from right behind him, turning to find the assassin dressed in a red gown that hugged her curves with the will of a fish trying to survive on land in a small pond. She herself was catching quite the looks- making a lot of ladies wonder whether what they were feeling was envy or just pure excitement between their legs.

"Of course, Scott," Loki added to Nat's sarcastic statement earlier, taking a sip of whatever mysterious sweet intoxication he had ordered, "give Y/N some credit to wager she could look better than this."

"Okay," Nat interrupted him with narrowed eyes, "you better stop being so smug, Loki, and start thinking about what would happen she kicked your ass."

"Really?" Loki and Scott asked in unison. The latter got Nat's elbow in his gut.

"She's much more powerful than you think, Gourdy," Nat divulged, "you really should give the credit where it's due."

Loki found himself chuckling before his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "You really think the woman who was literally dragged out by you and Wanda to go get herself a dress for this ball will actually take the time and effort to look better than a God? It's good to dream, Natasha but only to a limit."

The green eyes looking at Loki did not stir for a single second while multiple gasps came out from the guys surrounding Loki. "See?" he whispered close to Nat, "even these men agree."

Now it was Nat's turn to smirk and tilt her head, her eyes reflecting a mixture of pride and sympathy. She stepped closer to Loki, taking his tie in her fingers and straightening it. "They are not gasping in awe of you, Loki," she whispered slowly, giving the God time to register every syllable, "they are gasping at the audacity of me winning a bet. Once again." She finished him with a wink before letting her eyes go behind him.

Loki, confused and egotistically pinched, turned around to find how exactly Nat won the be-

_ Oh. Oh! _

You stood on the stairs, a sight fit for Valhalla. No. You were too majestic even for Valhalla. The green flowing over your body like a green stream finding its way down your body to fall with the most sophisticated rush. The straps holding your dress went to the back to twirl around a golden ring and come back down by the waist, leaving your back bare. Your hair was loose unlike the rest of the time, framing your face in light and shadow that was catching more than just Loki's heart. On one side, next to your chest were two green stones cut to perfection, glittering with the dim lights and catching everyone that even had you in your field of vision.

Loki stopped short of breathing, letting the beats from Alina Baraz's  _ Pretty Thoughts _ fill every sensation he felt in those next few moments.

You stepped down the stairs, letting the slit in the dress expose your legs to the light that felt like it existed just so it could shine on them. Your grace when you pulled a strand of your hair behind your ear, exposing the golden earring twisting and dangling down your ears, wanting to touch your shoulders but being denied the pleasure of doing so. Your movement, as you swung your hips when you walked- a sight that was making so many souls stir at the sight in front of them. Too much heat. Somebody crank up the AC!

Someone out there responsible for the tunes seemed to sense the change in the surroundings by your mere presence, turning to the much more sedated and bass-filled version of  _ Can't Take My Eyes Off You _ , giving the curious eyes a tune to feel their emotions.

Loki, once leaning ever so casually over the bar suddenly had to unconsciously feel the weight on his legs when he watched the smile on your lips painted nude- a shade of transparency- while your eyes glimmered with a playful smoke- a hue of everything that is delightfully shameful. But that was not what hit his heart through his eyes. It was you being stopped short by a man unknown, taking your hand and giving it a light kiss before making you laugh.

Loki felt something inside him twitch. To add to that, every pair of eyes standing next to him- along with that camera- turned to watch him like a bundle of curious hawks.

"Who's that?" Loki tried to sound casual while he took a good swig of his drink.

Nat looked at the man his eyes were pointing to- the one who was bringing you to tears from all the laughing fits he was giving you- and quite reluctantly let her lips leave the straw she was drinking from to speak. "Oh! That's Rhodey's nephew, Matt. He's a wildlife specialist. He removed a species of whales from the endangered list."

Loki, Scott and Peter turned to look at Nat with furrowed brows. Nat raised her fingers before she could hear their thoughts. "No! He did not kill them!"

They could see Matt bringing his hand forward for you as a sign of some formal request.

"Do you think he's asking her for a dance?" Scott whispered over Loki's shoulder.

You were already giving your hand in his, allowing him to walk you to the centre of the room where other couples were dancing.

"Oh my God, they are dancing!" Scott whispered again, catalysing this uneasy feeling rising in Loki's nerves. "Oh my God his hand is on her waist. Oh my God, it's going over her back. Her bare back! Oh m-"

"I can see that, Scott," Loki broke, "I can see all of it, thank you very much."

Scott raised his hands like a white flag, taking a step back as Loki turned around to watch you while the former turned to the camera to mouth his shock.

Loki could see that Scott was right. Matt had his hands on your bare back, holding you close to him, closer than one needs to while dancing- that too in such a formal setting. Clearly, that man did not know the etiquettes of the ballroom. Loki scoffed internally for thinking you would have a better taste in men after your last failed relationship. Right? You could at least show interest in men who knew how to treat their dance partner. Know their footwork, how much to move while you moved, how much to step back as they twirled you and let a mirage of a snake coiling up and over your shoulder with green eyes rest on your right shoulder be created while doing so.

Wait...

What?

Loki was not hallucinating. It really was a snake. When you twirled and let the lights shine on you, your dress created a phantasm of a golden and green snake running up your being. It was incredibly marvellous- partially because of the intricate design and mostly because he knew Thor had told you about his childhood snake stories this week.

And yet whenever you landed back in Matt's arms, something inside Loki seemed to squeeze. His eyes were not ready to leave the stranger's hands on your skin.

"Anyone can save whales. I don't get what's the big deal about it anyway." Loki did not realise those words leaving him. Nat raised her brows at him while Scott and Peter exchanged knowing glances with each other and the camera, Javier smiling like goof behind the lens.

"And isn't he too young?" Loki took another swig of his drink- before making a face at how disgusting it tasted- and turned towards others, trying not to lose your sight in the crowd. "He must be a little one like you, Parker."

"Wow," Peter exclaimed his hurt with crossed arms.

"He's...he's as old as Y/N," Nat said after a quick mental calculation.

Loki could feel something inside him feel like falling from a great height as Matt dipped you before bringing you back up, all in one full smooth swoop.

Crack!

Scott and Peter felt their eyes pop out at the cracked pieces of glass sticking in Loki's hand. Nat too had turned to look at the source of the sound. But she, unlike the two men, just furrowed her brows. "Oh, you've glass in your hand."

Loki broke out of a trance from her words, turning to look at the remnants of his drink running out of the broken shards of the glass while the rest were stuck inside his hand, blocking both the blood from rushing out and the skin from healing fully.

"Oh," Loki, much to the surprise of Scott and Peter, seemed unfazed by the whole situation, "I must have held on to the glass too ha-"

"Oh my God! Loki!"

Javier was nearly scared away from the group when he heard you shout from behind him, your eyes- carrying the look of horror- stuck on the pieces stuck in Loki's hand while your body moved on its own towards Loki, taking his injured hand in yours. "What the he- where's Bruce?"

Loki stood there for a moment- which seemed to stretch into infinity- to look at the lines of worry rising all over your face as you tried to get napkins after napkins to stop the blood from dropping, all the while asking him if he was okay. He could see the genuine concern in your eyes on watching him get hurt- the trembling hands trying to be steady just so they could help his. He saw. And he felt; felt much worse than he did before. Why?

Because he clearly could not see you in pain. Being happy with a stranger was far better than the sight of you losing all the glow in you.

"I'm fine," he finally uttered, trying to calm your anxious heart, pulling out the shards from his other hand like it was no big deal.

"Are you shitting me right now!" you announced, grabbing his better hand and pushing it away from his other before pulling it towards the door. "You're coming with me. Come on."

And so, you took him away from the party, up in Bruce and Tony's lab, asking Friday's help for it all, who was happy to walk you through the process of letting her take care of the rest while you stood beside the God and watched the AI work its way around the smallest pieces stuck inside his skin while you bit on your nails.

"I uh-" Loki cleared his throat- "didn't realise you were the competitive type."

You looked up at him, your nail still resting between your teeth, your eyes still in a concerned trance. "Huh?"

"You really went all out with the whole...theme," he mentioned with a smirk, gesturing at your ensemble, making you look down at your dress.

The forceps took out the last bit of glass, sanitising Loki's hand and the workbench when looked back at him, nodded casually. "Oh yeah. Yeah, I was just channelling the irritating snake always hissing around me all day all night, pestering me with those googly eyes and big...noodle body. That's what I was going for."

...clearly not what Loki was thinking.

"What...what snake?"

You turned your lips and spoke with the most nonchalant air, "You."

Silence.

You pressed your lips, carefully taking your steps back towards the door.

"You-" he moved his now fully healed hand away from the bench to look at you with the an offended expression- "little-" he stepped towards you, mirroring your careful pace- "minx-" dashing out the door behind your squealing figure roaring with laughter outside.

  
  



	2. Halloween Special

The camera found Bucky walking out of the Dorms and into the lounge, his eyes on his phone as he walked right into a cobweb, his fight response suddenly bursting out as he flailed his hands to get rid of this cursed thing.

"WHAT THE HE-"

**Bucky** ** _:_ ** _ *looks at the camera with a very tired yet deadly stare* Halloween. _

Another camera by the entrance to the lounge caught Scott and Sam strutting in, a chortle leaving their lungs on watching Bucky struggle with the web. "Aha!" Sam clapped his hand in pure delight. "Looks like the web took its first victim."

"What the hell is this?!" Clearly, Bucky wasn't finding any of this funny, trying to jerk away remnants of the web stuck in his hair and on his metal arm.

"Your personal hell," Sam quipped.

"Shut up, Sam," Bucky hissed, while Scott tiptoed back to grab a ghoul mask from the kitchenette counter and put it on and come back to scare an unaware Sam.

Bucky furrowed his brows at Scott but didn't say anything, clearly wanting to see how it unfurled.

Sam was still teasing Bucky when Scott tapped on his shoulder and made Sam turn around to scream one high-pitched scream and punch him right in the nose.

**Bucky:** _*smiles at the camera* Halloween_

**The Lounge, Later**

"Oh my God! Ugh!"

You walked out in your PJs still not fully awake from sleep. The camera swivelled to the seating area to show Peter showing Loki how to make spooky pumpkins and ghoul jars. Both of them looked up to watch you shake your hand vigorously to get the cobwebs off them before walking towards them.

"Happy Halloween, Y/N!" Peter announced at the same time when Tony and Nat walked in with cartons of booze and snacks for the evening.

You rubbed your eyes and yawned a 'whatever' before coming to sit down next to Loki and take his mug of hot tea- which, as usual, was technically yours.

"Don't like Halloween?" Natasha asked you as she set down the stuff on the counter and took out a bottle of Kale juice from the mix.

"That juice is definitely scary," you replied, making Loki chuckle without looking up.

**You:** _I've never celebrated Halloween before? Like partied or decorated with such fervour? I mean, *gestures at her surrounding* it's Halloween. The dead are supposed to rise today. What is the point of celebrating if you don't even get to see at least one ghost today?_

_ *shrugs and shakes head* *sips tea* _

**Loki:** _I thought she was scared of ghosts. She had to sleep with Natasha the day we watched that movie about that scandalously ugly doll that... for some reason, a mother thought would be a good present for her daughter. *furrows brows with judgment and looks at the camera*_

**You:** _Oh! I'm definitely scared of ghosts. I just have no sense of self-preservation and love to make myself wet my pants in fear. Demons would be cool too. *nods*_

"I'd rather see the dead rise," you commented.

"Keep up that attitude and one day all your exes will rise from their graves to pursue you once again," Tony stated, clinking his Kale juice bottle with Nat's. You turned to the camera and shuddered while Peter just shared a look of pure confusion.

"What about you, Loki?" Nat sat down and pointed her bottle at the God. "Ever celebrated Halloween before?"

Loki was already busy with a knife on the pumpkin in front of him. "Well, I have had the unfortunate luck of seeing my brother and father naked-" Tony looked at the camera with eyebrows raised in delightful surprise- "and also having to find out I was adopted, so...yes! I can say I have had the pleasure of celebrating all things terrifying.

**You:** _*surprise still colouring your cheeks* *whispers* You really saw them naked?!_

**Loki:** _ *looks at you before turning to the camera* I know I shouldn't have said that out loud. _

**You: ** _ *gasps* Can you still recall that memory? *winks at the camera* *presses her lips* _

**Loki:** _ Oh my G- *scrunches her nose* *closes his eyes* _

**You:** _ *giggles* Bet it's still vivi- _

**Loki:** _ It's just like you walking in on Tony naked. _

**You: ** _ *goes blank for a second* _

**Loki:** _ *smirks at the camera* _

**You:** _Oh my God! Ew! LOKI! *frowns with disgust*_

**Loki:** _ *stands up and walks away* _

**You:** _ Ew! Ew! Ew! I'm gonna kill you! _

"We really need to get some Halloween juice in the two of you," Tony stressed.

"Oh, I'm already on it," Peter added, "Loki's helping me carve the pumpkins. Y/N is gonna take care of the decorations here in the lounge and then both of them are going to help Scott with the punch for the evening party."

You raised your mug in acknowledgement and leaned Loki's way to see what was going on with his pumpkin. The camera did not miss Tony's dad instinct on alert when he saw the space closing between the two of you.

"Huh," you affirmed the pumpkin carving, making Peter and the camera turn to watch Loki having carved a demonic face with the most daunting details- right down to the screaming faces on the horns.

"I love it," you complimented softly with a tender smile on your face turned towards the God, who mirrored your expression.

Peter, on the other hand, had his eyes wide at the pumpkin art.

**Peter:** _*eyes still popping out* Well, that was not scary. At all. *chuckles* I can't believe I love it. *still chuckling* Even though it terrifies me so much._

Tony was literally counting the number of seconds you and Loki had been staring at each other since your compliment. "Okay-" he broke on the twenty-first second- "Y/N, decorations. Chop-chop."

"Right," you responded, your eyes still stuck on Loki, so was that smile, "I would need a Roomba. For...for decoration purposes. Ahem."

Loki raised his brow. Peter went blank with confusion. Natasha narrowed her eyes. Only Tony was the one who exhaled and tilted his head while looking at you.

"You're not drawing an ouija board on the floor," he declared and got up to leave the lounge.

"Mm-hmm." You replied flat.

**You:** _ I'm drawing an ouija board and the Roomba is calling ghosts tonight. *evil grin* _

**Tony:** _She's definitely drawing that ouija board if she's my daughter. *smiles in amusement* *looks at a distant void* *inhales* She really got my genes. *looks at the camera* *camera pans in* We're all gonna be royally screwed tonight. *chuckles*_

**Three Hours Before The Party**

The camera followed you towards the dorms with the generous amount of chunky black webs in your hands that glowed in the dark. Passing Loki's room you- and the camera along with you- saw the God sitting on his bed reading one chunky book, making you stop short and reverse to his room.

"What are you doing?" You came in and closed the door behind you and threw the question on him without any warning before jumping to sit on his bed.

Loki looked at you with his arched brow, still not putting the book down. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Nope, I was raised without the concept of privacy," you responded flatly before pulling the book towards yourself. "So, why are you not out there helping Peter with...something?"

"I think Peter is doing fine on his own-" he pulled his book back, never even flinching the rest of his lazily- yet somehow still sophisticatedly- placed body on the bed- "and besides I don't see a point in being a part of this evening."

You screwed your nose in confusion.

**You:** _*shouts* I hate Halloween *turns to camera* *normal voice* says the guy who made freaking amazing pumpkin art, two bowls of punch, with and without alcohol which look like the most disgusting liquids on this planet yet somehow taste like punch! Not to mention, he also created the most horrendous spiders and beetles for the spooky display while adding his magic thingy to make the bowls and cups of beverages to make them brew like freaking potions!!!!_

_ *tries to take a lungful of breath* _

_ And he has the audacity to say he doesn't like Halloween?! What the f- _

"Who hurt you?" you had to ask.

**Loki:** _A power-hungry figure who adopted me, a mother who didn't stand up against his selfish intents, a titan who wanted to take over the world, his army with daddy-issues that called themselves his children and the green guy who stomped me into the gravel five times like a rag doll. *smiles for the camera*_

"No one," Loki replied, burying himself in his book.

"You sure?"

He didn't look up.

The camera watched you look at him with narrowed eyes before turning to look at the shelf of books, getting up from the bed, picking up one and coming back to lie on the bed with a floomf.

Loki lowered his book to watch you spread out on his bed with his copy of _ The Scarlet Pimpernel _. A few seconds of him observing you be extremely quiet went by before he could not take it anymore.

"What are you doing?" he almost sang the question like a threat.

"Hm?" you aced answering the question innocently, "Nothing just reading."

"...why?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm really tired suddenly. I don't think I'll join others at the party tonight."

The book finally dropped.

"_ What _ is it with you?"

You pressed your lips and pretended not to hear anything, flipping the page.

Loki clearly had his patience tested for he took your book and held it in his grasp to get your full attention.

"I was reading that," you stated.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I like old adventure stories!"

"Now you're just getting on my nerves," he quipped, throwing both his and your copy on the bedside table, "stop acting like a tick just to make me scratch you where it itches."

You gasped quite lewdly, much to his surprise. "Kinky," you sang, making him look at you with equal amounts of disgust and amusement.

"Sweety," you addressed him, sitting up and moving close enough to have your knees brush with his, ** _"I’m that itch that you can’t scratch all on your own. We both know that you can’t resist it much longer. Just give in, and let me make it all better."_ **

Loki only blinked, the camera zooming in on his face that was trying to hide the trepidation behind that mild shock he just felt. It happened for only a second but his eyes darted towards your lips- that were stretched in a tender smile- before coming back to your eyes.

"So," you whispered to him, removing stray lint from his t-shirt, "what do you say, Loki?"

Loki looked up for a micro-moment, pursing his lips before wrinkling his brows. "I say we should probably worry you didn't just give a heart attack to someone outside that do-"

The bedroom door clicked open with a strong force, barging in a sweaty Clint being held at the legs by Peter and Scott- all of them toppling onto the floor in no graceful way.

"Woah," you gasped, "what's going on here?"

Scott and Peter groaned, helping a very reluctant- and angry- Clint up.

"Lizards!"

"Rats"

"Demons!"

All three of them blurted out in unison, making no sense whatsoever.

"Who said demons?" Loki wondered out loud with pure judgment.

All three of them looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Just checking in that you guys are...okay," Clint explained with a burst of very discomforting laughter.

Loki cocked his brow at Clint, casually sitting up straight and extending his arm behind you like he was going to embrace you any moment. Clint, of course, noticed it all too well. "Why would we not be okay?"

"Yeah, Clint," Scott asked the archer, mirroring Loki with the crossed arms, "why would they _ not _be okay?"

Clint looked at Scott with a burning bitch face that was ready to obliterate him right that second- something that made Scott back away with his tail between his legs.

"Because," he still had his eyes out for Scott, "I smelled something on fire."

"Your heart," Peter coughed. Loki snorted. You sat there trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Weeell," Peter stressed to grab your and Loki's attention, "you two suddenly went AWOL when you were supposed to help me out with the party planning so we thought we better check on you two."

"So," you intervened, looking at some distant void to make sense of it all, "why were you two at Clint's feet like you were dragging him away?"

"Oh-" Scott waived his hand indifferently- "we were getting him away from the door to give you two some privacy."

You mouthed an 'oh' in realisation while Loki looked at the camera.

**Loki: ** _ At this point, I'm not sure if Y/N truly doesn't know what's going on or she just elects to ignore it. And this point I'm not sure if Clint is really that unlucky or he just waits in the vents somewhere to pop out the moment he thinks something's that's a big no-no is about to go down. *shrugs* And! At this point, I am very sure I am enjoying every bit of it. *smirks* _

**Y/N:** _I'm kinda worried about Clint. Does he miss his alone time with Natasha? Because that poor guy just tries to keep finding excuses to hang out with Loki. The other day Loki and I were trying to complete a Marlyn Monroe puzzle and we were just about to finish it. So, Loki was like, 'I'll give you the fingers, you give me the mouth,' coz we divided the whole thing in half. And I'm about to do it when suddenly *imitates explosion sounds* Clint is walking in with burning eyes, saying, 'I'll break your hand if you...' *pauses* that's it. He looked at the pieces and then looked at us and then stood there for quite some time before asking if he could play with us._

_ *turns her lips* *whispers* Poor guy. _

**Halloween Party**

The mix of orange lights and dim-lit corners truly brought up the flare of all the Halloween decorations. Wanda and Vision- dressed as Arwen and Aragorn- mixed up drinks for everyone. Tony showed off his post-workout torso in a Roman getup in gold- with the glasses. Pepper graced her swollen belly with a matching Roman dress in red- truly an eye-turner. Sam was G.I. Joe. Bucky was Jon Snow. Steve went for a serum-enhanced Sherlock Holmes- quite famous amongst the ladies the entire night. Pietro went for a Wild Wild West look while Clint was dressed as Captain America for the fun of it. Bruce chose to dress up as Fury- regretting it later that night when Fury showed up (which he did only because he was told about that dress up. Thor dressed up as one of the Valkyries. Rhodey brought in the party with his version of Hades- quite the attention grabber this one, especially with the crown made of small horns glowing like lava. Scott and Peter turned out to be huge fanboys of Captain Marvel, donning the look exactly to the star in the middle of her chest. Natasha graced the lounge with her presence and everyone howled and hooted for her take on Tony Stark- for which, Tony said, ‘he had never looked so hot and deadly ever before’. And you impressed everyone with the classic ensemble of Morticia Addams- bringing in the true queen of the darkness with your attire and that killer red lipstick.

"Ooh," Scott whistled, making heads turn towards the dorms, "and he is the Gomez to your Morticia?"

Loki was all decked up in the most perfect three-piece suit, all black with red inner lining and a tie to go with it.

"Wow," Wanda exclaimed, "you two make a great c-"

"Okay everyone," Tony announced, "time to get those spooky moves on the floor."

"Wait, no," Loki called out after Tony, "I'm Dracula. I'm supposed to be Bram Stoker's Dracula."

Silence.

"But you look more like Gomez than Dracula, man," Sam responded, earning a nod from Bucky- a rare sight for the camera. And Sam.

"No, but I am _ Dracula _," Loki stressed, gesturing at his costume, "though I'm not sure who added this tie and took away the cape."

**Scott:** _*looking at Peter* Did you?_

**Peter:** _ *shakes head* Did you? _

**Scott:** _ *shakes head* _

**Both:** _ *look at each other in confusion* _

**Scott:** _ Did someone deliberately wanted him to look like Gomez? _

**Peter:** _ *gasp of realisation* you mean to say there's a third shipper in town? _

**Scott:** _ *gasps* *looks at an already panning camera with sheer thrill* _

Pepper, who was busy with her glass of Safe Sex on The Beach, looked up to see Loki, her eyes going wide in excitement. "Oh my Gosh!" she shouted from the sofa where she was relaxing with a bowl of nachos, "you guys are the Addams! Morticia and Gomez Addams!! Hohohooo!"

"Oh, for the last time-" Loki rolled his eyes- "I am Dracula."

Pepper's smile was still frozen on her face- not as much in her eyes, though- when she replied in the flattest tone, "Did I fucking stutter?"

Tony shared a look with the camera, stretching one corner of his lips in fear.

The camera panned in on Loki's face drained of all emotions.

"I'm Gomez Addams," he finally announced, getting a cheer around the room.

"That's the same man who was in the movie we saw last night, isn't it?" Loki asked you in a whisper once he had taken you aside.

"Mm-hmm. Though the real Gomez is a really handsome husband with always the right words on his tongue to charm his dear wife."

Loki couldn't help but smirk.

"Aaand he's shorter than Morticia."

"Well, then allow me to make your night worth remembering my wonderful wife, Morticia, the most beautiful thing in this horrid night," Loki announced just like Gomez as he took your hands and kissed them.

"Oh Gomez," you responded with the same subtleness and whispering moans as Morticia, mimicking her movements to perfection, "you always know what to say."

"Come, dance with me my love," Loki carried on the character, adding to your joy, "let's show everyone else how it's done."

"Oh, Gomez! You irresistible fool!"

"Only for you, my love."

Both of you passed Tony, who tried his best to smile at the two of you, never letting that emotion reach his eyes before he caught the camera on him, changing the smile to a blank stare.

**You:** _*tousled hair* *buzzed on cocktails made by Wanda and Vision* *smiling like a goofball* *half laid out on the chair* *chuckles* *looks at the camera* Morticia to his Gomez. *flushed with embarrassment* *chuckles into hands*_

**Loki's Voice:** _Okay, come on. Let's get you to bed._

**You:** _*happily opens arms for Loki to pick you up*_

**Loki: ** _ *walks into the frame without his suit jacket or dinner jacket* *helps you up* *watches you wobble* *decides to just carry you bridal style* *walks out of the frame* By the Norns, you're heavy! _

**Your voice:** _ *angrily* Oye! _

**Loki: ** _ I'm never letting you do shots with my brother again. _


	3. Mojito

“Stop it.”

“I’m not even doing anything.”

“Give it back.”

“Hm? Did you say something? I can’t hear you from here.”

“Give back my mug, Loki, or I'll kick you where my knee can reach and you won’t be able to take advantage of your tallness for next two weeks.”

Loki looked in your eyes and knew the fiery rage glowing through them could blow glass into a freaking bilge-snipe right now. And he did what he thought was best for the sake of his health; lowered his hand to hand you your mug.

“Thank you,” you appreciated him finally being a decent God.

“Buzzkill,” he did not even try to mutter it as he watched you gulp down that delicious cold mojito hiding in your mug, the sweet and salty bubbles going down your throat while the lemon soothed your insides.

“Well, excuse me for defending my mojito!”

Loki scoffed, his eyes- and eyebrows, especially that one who was always looking at you like that cursed English teacher from seventh grade- judging every nerve in your body. “That is not even your mojito!”

“Finders keepers,” you sing softly before getting on your toes to reach his face.

Loki looked on- rather, down- as you made your best efforts to somehow reach his very confused face right now, trying to hold back the groans from tired feet and a strained neck.

“What are you doing?” He had to ask.

You tsked and got back on your feet, gritting your teeth while your brows frowned at Loki.

“I was trying to be sassy by saying that and then planting a kiss on your cheek and walking away like no body’s business but your stupid height always gets in the way of my evil plans!”

And this was the first time your heard Loki giggle snort, making you let out an offensive gasp while internally every freaking Christmas bell and every Hanukkah candle was being lit up.

“Dammit Loki!” you threw your words at him, punching him in his torso- because that’s the only pretty place you could reach. “You are so freaking tall I sometimes feel like I’m in a long-distance relationship!”

A thud and crash later two figures came out into the lounge from the dorms.

“Wha-hm? We heard something about a relationship?”

Scott and Peter stood by the walls nearly breathless, looking at you and Loki with pure hope burning inside their eyes.

“You finally in a relationship?” Peter tried to lightly laugh it off while trying to cross his arms across his chest before deciding not to, keeping them on his waist.

“No,” you shook your head, clearly confused because this unnecessary ruckus, “I was just making fun of Loki. And his height. Like how he’s so tall I have to Skype him just so I can tell him to come down so I can make fun of his hair.”

Scott was listening patiently while Peter tried to imitate every expression the Ant-Man did.

“So, uhh, Loki,” Scott finally spoke, “why don’t help Y/N with that?”

Loki creased his brows. Peter could feel the intimidation course through the room when the God crossed his arms across his chest.

“You, know,” Scott continued, excessively stretching his words and bobbing his head occasionally, “like coming down to her level and…stuff.”

Scott honestly had no idea what he had just suggested; for all he wanted was to have the God get closer to you. And neither did he have any inkling as to what Loki made of it.

Loki took in a long breath before turning to you, bending his knees, placing his hands on them and hunching his back to ‘come down to your level’.

“Is this good enough for our relationship, love?” he commented, watching that wave of insult coming back in your eyes. “Hmm,” he continued, “it’s really hot down here. Must be because I’m standing next to Hel’s gatekeeper right now.”

“Shoot,” Scott whispered to himself, “this is not what at all what I was picturing.” Peter turned to look at him with some diluted confusion. “I thought he would pick her up bridal style or something!” Peter raised his hands in disbelief as he looked at Scott. “Why would you even think _that’s_ what he would do after what you just said?!”

Ten seconds. You took ten seconds of pure blank gaze searing into Loki before putting your empty mug down on the kitchen island. “Run, Loki,” you asserted with the twist of your jaw. “Run like hell.”

A voice from downstairs echoed throughout the lounge.

“WHO TOOK MY MOJITO!” Clint shouted.

Your enraged face quickly transformed into a fear mansion in the thick forest.

“Shit,” you hissed, wide-eyed, before dashing towards the dorms, as Loki gave you the 'I told you so’ look.

“Run!”


	4. Little Mouse

Sleep is lost on you tonight.

However dramatic you might want it to seem but you know it’s because of the espresso shot you had before your workout with Natasha in the evening.

_Didn’t even work out as much as you had that ugly poison go down your throat. Blech!_

Turning over your bed only accumulates the frustration inside you before you sit up and grit your teeth at your stupidity and punch your pillow.

“I’m never having that tasteless poison again,” you grunt, your feet landing on the cold floor and walking across the space to open the door and walk out the room to find something that can take your mind off this self-inflicted madness.

The resident wing of the Avengers facility is silent at night with Friday guiding the dry-throats and sleep-walking souls with dim corridor lights to their destination while the soothing compound lights outside marked for the different pets everyone hides from Tony mark the green belt, walking strip and the driveway.

The lounge is barely lit in one corner when you cross it to the kitchenette to get yourself some orange juice and a bag of microwave popcorn.

_Might as well watch a movie I guess. Gosh! How does Mr Stark do it all the time?_

“Y/N?”

Now as much as you love horror movies, you have openly admitted time and again about how easily you get scared and just like the monkey brains all humans are, they keep repeating the part of calling out your name through the eerie silence in the dead of the night with your back turned to them.

“Holy shh-irt balls! Peter how many _TIMES_!”

You turn around and watch him sitting on the dining table at the opposite end right where you’d come from. He responds with a guilt-ridden face while apologising.

“It’s-” he looks down at his watch- “one-thirty. Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

Pouring out the juice in your Brooklyn Nine-Nine themed mug instead of glass gets a raised brow from Peter before he sighs and mutters ‘mood’.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

He snorts his tiredness.

“I’ve been studying for my terms. It’s all too much and my brain is turning to goo. If I don’t get a good grade aunt May won’t let me do the nightly neighbourhood rounds anymore and Mr Stark will-”

“Definitely find out you went on the Blueberry mission,” you both speak in unison.

Picking up the bowl and mug you walk over to the lounge and set them down on the coffee table.

“Come on, take a break. Watch a movie with me or take a nap. Worrying about it won’t solve anyth-”

With the purpose of diving into the fluffy sofa, you let your butt free fall and feel it make an impact with something cold and nothing like the material your butt is used to.

“What in the Nine Kingdoms-”

The inner reflex forces you to stand back up- quite clumsily- watch the unfamiliarly Godlike figure of Loki sprawled on the sofa with a book in his hand, his eyes looking up at you with hot showers of pure judgement while his face does not bother to hide the disgruntled look on seeing you.

“Are you kidding me?” You spew flat in the God’s face. “You do know there are colours other than black in this world, Loki. So that people don’t mistake you for a couch.”

The frustration increases tenfold inside your fully awake brain when Loki chooses to completely ignore you and go back to his book.

And you being the alleged daughter of the most stubborn person you’ve known, still, decide to sit down right there.

“Scooch, black adder,” you mutter as you wiggle your butt to dominate the space and bury yourself in the comfort of the sofa, finding your body’s heat being siphoned off by Loki’s a bit nice.

“Now,” you hear Loki speak with a soft husk in his voice, “would you really like to sit so close to a snake?”

A slam of a book and Peter is standing up from the table. “Yup, I’m out. Off to sleep,” he announces, walking away as he mutters, “I have read too many Merlin fanfics to know exactly where this is going.”

Taking one cooked kernel and popping it in your mouth, you turn to face Loki. “I’ve been sleeping in the bedroom next to this snake every night, darling,” you coo, this time taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into your mouth as nearly half of them miss the target, “I thnnk hss fnngss rrr ffkk.”

You know he has understood what gibberish just poured out of your mouth as you feel the surprisingly hard body shift behind you and sit up.

_Ooh, I think I just poked the snake._

“This snake,” his breathe right next to your ear plays the chords inside you with the tunes that are a bit too ethereal for your body to contemplate, “can slither through crevices you cannot even imagine, my sweet one.”

_Sweet mother of all things named pleasure._

Your teeth dig into your cheek to compose yourself as you dare to turn towards the shockingly magnificent green eyes looking at you with a vast of void in the middle.

“If by cervices,” you whisper, your eyes looking up in some deep thought, “you mean the vents that you still don’t know how to manoeuvre like Clint, I’d say yes, you’re right. I cannot imagine. Ever.”

The chuckle originating from your throat makes you throw your head back victoriously, never realising how the God sits there, stunned by the innocence dripping so shamelessly into the air. He wants you to be more careful around him, and yet he does not realise the lines he keeps crossing whenever he watches you so carefree in his company.

With one resolute thought in his mind, Loki moves quickly from behind you, forcing you down on the sofa while his own body towers over you as his arms have now made a temporary lock on your either side while his wild hair teases your cheeks, reminding you with every passing second who you’re dealing with.

“You’re forgetting snakes do not let their prey go away that easily.”

The mischief glints in his eyes as it does on his lips which have risen from their favourite corner.

What this powerful being does not realise in time is that glimmer in your eyes as they land on his lips, the voids surrounded by the galactic y/e/c grow darker the further they take in his face.

“Well,” he hears you sigh while feeling a twitch as your heated finger raises his chin, “as long as the prey isn’t left disappointed…” You leave the words hanging in the air with a shrug and a smirk.

Now the lines between his furrowed brows look at you with a suspicious glare as you bite down your lip, raising his urge to simply wash away the lines holding him back.

“So…” He speaks slowly and softly as he balances his weight on his arms to let himself a little close to you, “will the prey like it if I…do this?”

All the giddy mischief bubbling inside you turns to rock and blows away in the wind the moment you feel his head dip down, his breath raising the sleeping tiny hairs on your exposed collar while his nose teases the nook between your shoulder and neck, wringing every muscle inside your body into one big ball of unexpected mush, never bring aware of the tiniest squeak of whimper that leaves your lips, catching the ears of the beasts quicker than wind.

“Did you say something?” Loki asks, masking his victory with plainness.

“Ahem-hm? N-no. Nothing.”

“Really?” He mutters, his nose driving further up your neck, killing you slowly as every cell lit up in path, sending the reverberations down to your core, his breaths not helping at all when your leg is halfway to wrapping itself around Loki’s thigh.

“You both do realise you have a room.”

The third voice out of nowhere freezes the both of you.

Bucky, half asleep, brows furrowed, hair a mess, tired as he is, looking at the duo with utter confusion in his eyes. “You have two rooms.”

Loki gets up, giving you room to sit up and let him plant himself next to you. He gives Bucky a ‘you wanted something?’ look, driving him to the kitchenette for a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

You sit there, playing with your fingers and hair, your heated face not knowing how to face Bucky- or Loki, for that matter.

Just as Bucky disappears around the corner, you pat away some invisible dust from your thighs. “I…I should go sleep.”

You don’t know why you sit there for the next five seconds till you feel coldness erupt like little flowers of the night, blooming on your cheek.

“Goodnight, little mouse.”

You don’t face him.

You can’t.

The unspeakable joy at what just happened shuts everything down, only letting you get up, walk down the corridor, open the door to your room, close it behind you, walk to the bed and throw your yourself over the bed, grabbing every single pillow on your bed to bring them all near your face as you bury yourself in them to scream something inaudible to the ears across the walls who want to know everything, making them chuckle with unadulterated joy.


	5. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

It was a dream.

He knew it was a dream. Which was why he was a little irritated on the inside that it was not real.

That your being- alluring in the afternoon sun with the purest smile on your face as you watched him with your head supported by your palms- lay on your stomach in his bed over the mess of sheets.

He was trying to be enraged at the thought of your smell- a hint of citrus with soothing sweet floral tones- not being real. But the sensation of breathing you in seemed too real.  _ How?! _

"Loki?" You tilted your head in question, your eyes looking at him, calling him to you.  _ Why you are worse than witches! _ He stirred at your voice, leaning closer to you, hesitant in bringing himself forward for he might come too close to the sun and make himself blind; to force you to disappear; to break this fantasy if he did something you didn't like.

And yet, you stayed there, turning onto your stomach as he shifted on his elbow to come and let his face hover over yours.

_ Ah, Valhalla! _ Even his home did not shine with such allure in the light of the stars as did your eyes. The flowers in the royal garden didn't have as much grace and lusciousness as your lips. No touch-me-not had the sensitivity to his touch as you- when his fingers brushed off those mischievous strands of your hair which tried to hide you from his gaze.

Your skin smooth, shuddering with a delicious shiver under his touch seemed to crave more of him, your hand moving those silky raven strands away so you could see the sun hit his smaragdines- a brilliant pool of green in an ocean that had seen lifetimes and yet this was the one that mattered. The  _ only  _ one that mattered.

The shiver and sparkles than ran through him on the touch of your fingers as they traced a path behind his ears and down his neck were new. New as a newborn phoenix, rising from the ashes, purified by a wave that went through and through by your touch; something he would wonder when his head was clear and his eyes away from you- how strong an influence you had on him.

So, like a thirsty nomad lost in the desert who had just tasted the sweet waters- your knowing touch- now wanted more.

So. Much.  _ More _ .

The back of his fingers stroked your cheek, going down your jaw, feeling strings break into a tune when he watched you smile and close your eyes.

_ She trusts me. _

It was almost brought a painful sting in his chest. Sweet sweet pain. He both hated and loved that he could read you; that you wanted to be read. And he wanted to test the waters with you.

At first, it was a stroke of his fingers on your lips, his eyes hovering over them, asking for permission. You seemed like you knew what he wanted, for your hands snaked his neck, bringing him closer to you, letting his lips land on yours.

It was a mutual trust affair- where the eyes closed to look at the personal galaxies inside them light up with the touch and taste that had been craved for so long. The breaths paused to savour the moment of those entirely different universes colliding at the touch of tongues, the intermingling of fingers, hungry brush of the bodies against one another.

Once the sway was started, the dance began on its own. With his leg parting your thighs, you felt your body rise to come by the doors of Valhalla, your core brushing against his thigh, asking for more.

You both have decided to lift the anchor and go out with the first tide that has risen from the ocean of endless mystery of love for the other. Still, he tried to part from you- almost making you rise for more of those tender yet demanding lips- to let him take you in.

His accelerated heartbeat wanted to make sure it was you. And when he looked at you, the unquestionable truth seemed like the strokes of paint in his grey life finally making sense.

For him, you were the human form of peace.  _ His  _ peace. All his meandering thoughts were at a standstill in your vicinity. All doubts were washed away by the glow you brought in the room. All worries seemed microscopic when you were with him.

You were what love was supposed to look like.

_ And love, you are. My love. All. Mine. _

The lips came back, this time tasting you with the feeling of belonging with you. For you.

Hands roamed over the breathy cotton you wore- memorising the map to the temple he was going to pray to for the rest of his life- till they found the end, letting the fingers find the skin they were lucky to adorn, forcing a welcoming gasp out of you. The fingers rose farther up the thigh, teasing and massaging your needy skin till they reached your folds.

"Loki," your lips moaned in his ears, sending a strong flutter slithering down his entirety right when he felt his eyes open to the daylight entering his room in the Avengers facility, leaving him numb for the next minute as he questioned what had just happened.

_ A dream _ . He cursed internally, rubbing his hand over his face, trying to break the veil of slumber resting over his trance-filled eyes.

The morning sun directly hit his face and bare chest, making him groan and turn the other to find himself facing your face resting on your fist as you lay beside him

"Hi."

The soft morning greeting sent him flying back and down, his ass landing on the cold hard floor- forcing a curse-filled groan out of him.

"Ooh-" he heard the sound of second-hand embarrassment come out of you before he saw your face peep from over the bed to whisper- "sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"What the  _ Hel  _ are you doing in my room?" He tried to sound pissed but the dream still fresh inside his mind was making it difficult to look at you, let alone be mad at you.

He tried to get up, realising all that covered him was the sheet he was currently wrapped in. Carefully keeping it tangled all around him, he stood up, making sure it had no way to escape. Though he did make the mistake of looking back at you lying on your stomach, the light hitting just like it did in his dream.

_ Oh, come on! _ He begged his neurons to stop. They only grew more sensitive when you bit your lip and raised your legs behind you, swinging them without a care in the world.

"You told me to wake you up to embarrass you in front of everyone if Scott woke up at five for the camping trip," you answered and tilted your head just a little, resting it in your palms.

"Stop," he said under his breath with his eyes closed. It was not only the issue of the sheet wrapped around him. It was also about what it was trying to  _ hide _ .

"Oh, I'm not gonna stop," you spoke softly, giving him a smirk as he looked down at you from under his lashes, "not until you give me those fifty dollars you owe me."

He lowered his head where he stood to get a good look at you and give you one that screamed a huge ' _ really? _ ' in a neon sign. "Do I  _ look  _ like I have fifty dollars on me?" He tried to open one arm to gesture at himself before quickly grabbing the side of the sheet that had started to slip.

Your legs kept swinging, your eyes slowly swirling with some intentions that seemed dark. "Hmm...I think another fifteen minutes like this would be worth those fifty dollars."

Loki gasped at your audacity, his outside showing he had been utterly offended. His insides, on the other hand, were celebrating the big bang.

"I think you should go."

_ Go before something inside me stops you and pins you right here. _

"Why?" You asked while turning on your back, your head now looking at him upside down. "Having boy problems?" You winked and chuckled.

_ Oh, you crazy little minx, you. _

"Y/N," his inside growled slightly.

"Okay, okay," you snickered, getting up facing the other side, letting his gaze catch your bare shoulders supporting your tank top, memorising those freckles, spots, and moles marring your skin. "Damn, must have been one sexy dream you were having."

_ Oh, only if you knew _ , he smirked internally before questioning if you'd find it inappropriate. Him dreaming of you this way, that is.

You walked till the door, stepping out, pausing, turning back to smile at him.

"I wonder who’s this person who's got you all-" you let your eyes go down his chest till you were made him conscious of the boner he was trying to hide- "hot and bothered."

His gaping lips closed and his brows arched at you.

"They really seem to have done a number on you, Loki," you called out as you walked away into the corridor.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before finding himself chuckling to himself.

_ Only if you knew, darling. _

"Hey, you owe me fifty." He heard Scott's voice call out from the door. And there was Scott with puffy, sleep-deprived eyes and a huge smile on that goofy face that was all geared up for the trip.

"Oh sweet Val- DO I LOOK I HAVE MON-"


	6. Mission Turn It Up In The Club

You come with your shades over your eyes and a yoghurt smoothie in your hand, and sit down on the chair in the recording room, adjusting your ' _ noice and toit _ ' t-shirt before looking in the direction of the equipment. Clearing your throat and shifting back in the chair- going as back as you possibly can- you nod at Javier and get ready for the camera to roll, never taking off the shades.

**You** :  _ *sighs* *rests face on your palm* *in a coarse incomprehensible voice* It all star- *tries to clear the coarseness of the throat* ahem ahem *makes bleching noises before groaning* *stops* *sighs* Hmm...where were we? *looks straight past the camera at Javier with half-open lips* Right...right. *looks back at the camera* *lips still half-open* It all started yesterday when a stupid b**** tried to become over smart. _

**Twenty-Four Hours Earlier**

Everyone sat in the lounge of the Avengers Compound reading the reports that had just come in from Fury about a cartel trying to traffic alien wreckage- mostly weapons- to the black market. That 'everyone' excluded you, your adopted dog Zuko, and a very unamused and unbothered Loki sitting on the raised platform by the french windows with a copy of Sapiens and your favourite mug filled with hot tea.

The camera zoomed in on you concentrated on writing something on your laptop; so engrossed you were that you never noticed when Clint quietly gorged on your choco-chip cookies and drank your orange juice.

"But we only have to gather intel from a couple of guys meeting in the city today?"

Thor- who was finally at an Avengers meet after getting things in order for his Asgardians somewhere in Norway in their 'new Asgard'-  _ pshd  _ at the tablet in his hands and chuckled.

"Gather intel. Is that the human way to say drink some beer with these filthy humans and let them talk everything about their plan?"

"Damn right," everyone around him muttered.

"So easy even Y/N could do it," he chortled, catching your ears and a long sigh from the God sitting by the window enjoying the sun.

"Woah, now," Tony interjected, slapping Thor's shoulder with the back of his hand, "don't give her any ideas."

You narrowed your eyes at Tony. "I'm sure if Thor says I can do it-"

"Thor also said none of you ladies can process Asgardian mead," Clint added, buried in the sofa next to you, his tablet acting as a shield against the warm early afternoon sun.

_ Flashback to a party at the compound _

_ Sam wobbled, trying to stand with the support of the bar while Clint kept muttering ‘I think I can see inside you guys. Like, really see.’ Bruce was being consoled by Thor in one corner. “The big guy hates me, Thor. He doesn’t-he doesn’t love me at aaaalllllll.” Scott and Bucky tried to wager who pin the donkey. The former didn’t even get to hold the tail in his hand. While all this mayhem unfurled, Natasha and Wanda sat by the bar recording everything on their phone while sipping their third Asgardian mead cocktail. “We should do this more often,” Natasha had suggested at one point during at night. _

"I don’t get how you can't process it after the first buzz," Natasha called out from the dining table, never looking away from her tablet but still smiling.

"I'll sit this one out," Thor declared, sitting next to you, "I'm sure the Black Widow or Wanda can handle that."

You looked at him with an unwavering gaze for quite some time, making Thor uncomfortable after a certain point. Loki, who had caught you through the whole shebang, had a soft smile creeping on his face on watching you make his brother so uncomfortable.

"Wow," you finally spoke, letting your head move with the exclamation, "you are such a jock, aren't you?"

"A what?"

**Loki** :  _ *smirks**snickers**snickers turn into uncontrollable laughter**continues laughing**stops midway with a serious look to shout* FINALLY! _

"You don't want to go because there won't be any fighting and show of power," you state, turning yourself towards him, "and having conversations with guys seems too boring. Mostly because of your hate for bad guys. You know they won't give you answers straight away if you ask them politely, which I know you hate. So the next step is- 'why can't we just beat the shit out of them after they gave up on my offer to tell everything like good boys?'."

**Thor** :  _ *crinkled brows* ...we can't? *looks behind the camera* why can't we?  _

Tony and Steve stood next to each other- former's brows creased, latter's raised, both in a bit of admiration shock- taking in your breakdown. Finally, Steve leaned a little towards Tony to whisper, "did she just profile Thor?"

"Oh, yeah," Tony answered on the same wavelength before Steve could even finish his question, "she definitely did." He concluded with a smile filled with soft pride.

"You know what, I'll take it," you casually declared to the lounge while leaning on the coffee table next to you. "Take what?" Steve asked, wanting to find out more of whatever was coming from your mouth. "The challenge," you shrugged, "I'll take up the part of getting some men to blabber about the locations. And while I'm at it, I'll get them to tell me about their boss' headquarters as well. Hmm?"

"Of course, you will," Tony chuckled softly in a trance for one second and furrowed his brows in confusion the next. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," you announced in his direction before going back to whatever it is you were so busy doing on your laptop, leaving Tony to let his mouth open in displeasure.

"Young lady, you're not going anywhere near those sons of bitches."

Steve looked at the camera with a raised brow.

**Steve** :  _ You know that moment when you see one of your best friends do everything reckless in this goddamn world, wanting you to curse him with having to once step in your shoes and see what it's like to keep him in check? *smiles with satisfaction* This is one of those days when you see it coming true. When God finally heard your prayers and sends that very friend's kid to make every one of your wishes come true. *nods* *gets serious* Though I'm against putting Y/N in danger. *shakes head* Would never let her do something as reckless as her biological father. *smirks* But damn it feels good. _

**Tony** :  _ *narrows eyes at the camera* Is that what Captain Star-spangled underwear thinks? *Nods* Hm. *clicks tongue* Well, that day isn't far when I fund research led by Bruce to make super babies with Steve's *makes air quotes* super semen and make him go through the fate of a father and the burdens that come with it. _

_ *Silence* _

_ *camera pans out to show a very pregnant and a very weirded out Pepper sitting next to him with her head resting in her palm as she hears her husband talk* _

**Pepper** :  _ *looks into the void* *inhales* Or you could just make him the mentor for the young heroes in the compound and watch him struggle to get them in line. *shrugs* Better yet, let him be in charge of showing Loki the ropes. _

**Tony** :  _ *still silent* *looks into his void* *blinks* *tilts his head* *looks back at the camera* *smirks* Pepper? _

**Pepper** :  _ Hmm? _

**Tony** :  _ *turns to face her* Have I told you how much I admire your genius? _

**Pepper** :  _ *making circles on Tony's arm* *whispers suggestively* You have but I won't mind you saying it again. _

**Tony** :  _ Well, you are genius, darling. A genius with the power to create countries and throw dictators off their high horses. _

**Pepper** :  _ *raises her head from her palm with a glint in her eyes* *softly announces* Anthony Stark, we're going to your office and you won't stop saying all of it till I tell you to. _

**Tony** :  _ *feels a visible shudder go down his spine as Pepper gets up and walks away* Y-yes ma'am. *looks at the camera with a hint of disbelief* _

**Pepper** :  _ *from outside the room* Now! _

_ *Tony rushes out* _

.

**The Confidential Club**

The camera went from black to a few neon lights flickering in the distance. A heavy base song faded in when everything started coming into focus.

_ Don't get sick _

_ Don't get strep _

_ Don't get bronchitis _

_ Aye _

A soothing glow of blue lit up the walls, which the camera did a slow three-sixty, through which two figures- both tall, one slender and the other jacked up- walked in a sexy slo-mo as the club started another track.

_ So this money shit, yeah it's been on my mind _

_ Fuck ya possy bitch _

_ I'ma pop off a tonne with the tummy miss _

_ Yea this how I slum I'm bout' to see some tits _

_ Yea ya mummy is fine _

_ Aye _

The boys walked into the neon-grazed club glowing with a hue of red, their freshly shampooed hair bouncing with every step till these two stopped right when they entered the floor, scanning the club and the club doing the same to them, but with lost breaths, increased temperatures and some very dirty thoughts and very dirty moans.

I'm a good boy I don't hit no licks yeah

_ I'm a bad boy flexing with some chicks yuh _

_ I'm a weird boy smokin' on some Brits yuh _

_ Who dat boi _

_ I'm that boy yuh _

The slo-mo continued, recording every pair of eyes that turned to get a look at the brothers whose presence was electrifying the entire building. Ladies forgot their drinks and men, men forgot their dates and- with a swift internal jolt- their toxic masculinity and the genderless seemed to have found Gods in the club tonight.

_ We them bad boy come give baby kiss _

_ We just dropped it now _

_ Now the swallow kiss _

_ Have to beg these ladies try to do the splits _

_ Tryna get the boy to do the coochie little _

People moved as if these Gods were gravity, walking under those flickering club lights and smoked room, hands trying to get a touch, eyes wanting to get just one sweet stare, legs wanting to get a little brush, the heat pooling inside them looking for just a little satisfaction.

_ Yea I'm Neo watch me on the Matrix _

_ All these sussy boy I just implore I do not play with _

_ Baby (Baby) sure you're crazy _

_ Boy that gave me 8 bars and some new restraint _

_ Who that boi _

_ I'm that boi yuh _

The blond locks seemed to find suggestive fingers in them, while some other stray ones roamed on Thor's chest. Loki watched his brother being surrounded with the crowd of thirsty thots, his face dripping with pure displeasure, letting the camera catch it frame by frame, with brilliant tilts, doing it till Loki was looking right at the lens.

_ Who that boi _

_ I'm that boi yuh _

Another camera standing a little further recorded Javier on his knees trying to catch Loki's displeasure and piercing eyes- at anyone who even suggested that they wanted to touch him- before he looked at Javier. "What are you doing?" Loki judged Javiers' slow camera tilts.

Javier raised his index finger for a few moments, still recording those sour expressions before giving a thumbs up, getting up and walking towards the crowd that had surrounded a quite flattered Thor.

With an eye roll in his brother's direction, Loki turned to find the other camera looking at him, quite possibly directing him somewhere else because the next moment he was looking away. The camera turned in the same direction to show- behind the crowd of mellow, drunk and horny people- you laughing with your head tilted backwards, sitting with a group of men he had seen in the report when he was forced by Thor to come on this stupid so-called mission with him.

You sat between four men, enthusiastically narrating something to your small audience with wide eyes and wildly moving arms, entertaining the viewers with intention known to them and these green eyes who could see right through every one of those scums.

The camera- swivelling between you and Loki- caught him walking towards you only to be stopped by a pale hand- carrying beautifully manicured nails in blood-red- landing on his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Natasha suggested to the God with a bare hint of a smile on her lips.

Loki looked down at the Black Widow dressed in a body-hugging black dress. "Oh, I wasn't going to stop her from having some fun, I assure you," he implored.

Natasha brought her hand forward for Loki to take the earpiece in her hand. "She's got this. But you're welcome to listen in on the conversation," Natasha offered.

"My brother can fill in for me considering Y/N is already doing his job," he mentioned, pointing towards the crowd taking selfies with a giddy Thor making girls swoon all around him.

"Hot molten chocolate cake!" came a voice from the earpiece, loud enough for Loki sensitive ears and the recorders in all the devices to catch before the God could walk away.

"That's the safe word," Natasha declared into the earpiece, before turning to look at the table where you were.

"I really should go," you colourfully begged the man who had his hand wrapped around your arm, never letting go, "my girls must be waiting for me."

"Call your girls," the man holding you said, "we can all party in the private room upstairs."

"Call my girls?" you said a little louder as if asking Natasha what to do.

"On it." Loki heard another voice come through the comms, making Natasha's tensed back go straight.

"It's okay, Y/N," she confirmed into your earpiece, "go ahead. Tell them the girls can't wait."

The camera caught Natasha turning with a smirk that sent a cold shiver over the glowing dance floor, making Loki mirror that smirk, looking forward to it all.

The enthusiasm in Natasha's face was disturbed by some invisible ripple. "Where's Thor?"

**Other Side of the Club**

Javier's camera showed the blond God sitting at the bar with at least twenty ladies huddled with him, handing him drinks.

"Now this one," a petite little girl stated, handing him a tall glass of Long Island Iced Tea. Thor happily took the glass, had a decent sip, gulped it down, furrowed his brows and smacked his lips.

"No," he finally declared, earning a cheer from the girls. "Not laced!" they shouted before handing him another girl's drink.

.

**Upstairs**

The camera stuck to the corners as it followed the men violating your private space, their arms around you, walking in front of and behind you, leaving no space whatsoever to look for any signs of the cavalry.

"Woah, guys, how about you go in and I'll go look for my sisters-"

"Oh, no," the one with a stubble and a nice jawline declared, "you're coming with us and your friends can follow. Come on, let's get some more alcohol in you!"

"Haha, yeah!" you pretended to cheer, stepping inside the room behind the guy with a ponytail, who stood in the middle of the living room like a statue for a good second.

"What the hell is this?" He announced more than he asked, pointing to Anna- the camera girl- sitting at the other end of the room, recording the entrance.

"Oh," you exclaimed in realisation, making all four men turn towards you, never noticing the door be closed by another figure in the room, "that's my camera gal. She follows me everywhere. My dad kinda got into this idea of making a documentary out of our lives so one of them is always around me except for when I'm studying or in the bathroom. But I have seen them recording me once or twice when I was in the librar-"

"Shut up!" The jawline guy roared, taking out a gun from his back, "Shut the f*** up! Rory, I told you she was a student. She'll fetch a good price on the market."

You wanted to be frightened by that gun but the camera caught you more in offended disbelief than in fearful shock. "Excuse me? How old do you think I am? Just because I'm studying, you little-minded bitch?! Learning has no age limit, you arrogant paedophiles!"

"Oh well," Jaw-guy shrugged, taking off his jacket, "you're no use to the bosses then. Looks like we'll have to make use of you. And your pretty friend there can record us doing it." He grinned, both at you and then at the camera.

Ponytails looked at you with a wrinkled forehead. "Something's wrong," he stated, taking a step close to you.

"What do you mean?" The guy in the brown leather jacket asked.

"Look at her," he answered, pointing towards you, "she isn't even sweating right now."

You looked at Ponytails with furrowed brows. "You've set the temperature quite low, dude. I'm practically shivering in here."

"That's actually true," Jacket acknowledged, nodding at you.

"No, you dumb fuckers! She isn't scared!"

Jaw had a moment of realisation at Pony's words, taking hurried steps towards you, grabbing you by your throat and pushing you into the wall behind you.

"Oh my Gaahd," you tried to exclaim through whatever air was able to pass through your lungs, as you felt your hand automatically go grab the one that was causing you pain.

"Who are you?" Jaw hissed through his teeth close to your face. "Who do you work for?"

Your brows lifted. An aching moan left your lungs. You took in a little gulp of air. "I never thought this is how it goes down."

"That's because you picked the wrong men to mess with, darlin'."

Your raised brows crinkled at Jaw's statement. "What?"

**You** : Oh,  _ I was thinking about the horny wave I got when he tried to choke me. *stretches the corner of her mouth in embarrassment* Yeah, turns out not the first thought that should come to your mind when someone's trying to kill you. But on the bright side I discovered a kink so *does a thumb up with both hands with a big grin.* _

"But we haven't even started messing with you boys yet."

The camera swirled from your agitated, flushed face to the doorway leading to the bedroom, catching a very disinterested Wanda leaning on the wall as she checked out her nails.

"Wow," you choked, "were you always this hot, Wanda?"

"Who the fuck is this? Who the fuck are you?" Ponytails pointed his gun at the Scarlet Witch in haste, bringing forth a plasmic red spark in between her fingers, which, with a little twist, made the man point his gun at his buddy.

Another camera entered through the door to catch Jaw pulling you away from the wall to hold you in a lock with his gun pointed to your head. "One wrong move and I blow her brains out, bitch."

"One wrong move and I'll be doing the same to you, bitch."

Natasha stood behind Jaw with a gun. "Let go of her before my friend and I paint these walls with your insides."

Jaw cursed her under his breath, taking a few moments before releasing you. You quickly walked to a safer corner of the room, next to the fireplace, breathing with ease now.

"Y/N," she called out, "you okay, sweetie?"

"Uhh...just a little light-headed. Otherwise, I'm good," you responded, finding yourself lowering your voice, "though I wish someone else was choking me right now." You looked at the camera and narrowed your eyes. "Don't you judge me," you criticised in a whisper at it, feeling yourself tilt to one side, losing your balance, already fearing to hit the floor before being caught by strong hands.

"Oh," you sang while the camera panned out from you and those pale hands to show Loki very gracefully breaking your fall, "Hey, handsome!"

Loki didn't even blink as he tried to bring you back on your feet. "Drinking on a mission? Really? I thought you were better than this."

"Ugh," you bleched at him, "shush! I was in my form with those gin shots, okay. These whiney thirsty boys were blabbering the moment I sat down. Let's see your brother pull that off-wait. Why are you here?"

The two of you were oblivious to the fight going in the background being recorded by the other camera; the Black Widow breaking bones like twigs while the Scarlet Witch was making them vomit on their fears.

"Oh, I wanted to see what petty excuse do you humans use to enjoy and forget this pathetic world-"

The camera panned in on you while someone outside the frame screamed and was thrown into a wall. You smiled with pure emotion in your eyes while looking at Loki.

"You didn't know we were here, did you?" you asked with that smile still stuck on your face.

"No."

"Thor dragged you here, didn't he?"

"I came here by my own accord."

"What did he blackmail you with this time?"

"...I wasn't blackmailed! No one can blackmail m-"

**Loki** :  _ Tony said he'd block my access to his library. *clenches his teeth* That old rusty metalhead. _

"Fine if you don't wanna tell me. I'm just glad you came," you pointed, patting him on his chest, completely missing the knife flying towards you being blocked by his reflexes- nothing having been displaced but for his arm.

"Wow," you gasped, letting your hand touch his chest again, "what do you have under there? Rocks? How the heck is your chest so hard?"

"I'm a frost giant darling," he asserted, twirling the knife in his hand before throwing it forward without looking, landing right on Leather Jacket's hand about to pull the trigger and shoot Wanda.

"And I'm a human. What's your point? Why are your boobies so hard and mine so squishy? Look!"

You took his hand to make him feel your chest. "Okay," he cut you short before you could forcibly make him grope you.

"You are clearly running on alcohol right now."

You snorted. "No, dummy. I'm standing. Are you sure you're not the drunk one?"

Loki looked at the camera.

.

"I'm sorry," you whined.

The camera caught your figure partially as you hid behind Loki in the compound elevator while Wanda and Natasha stood on either side.

"Don't worry," Natasha reiterated, "we'll take care of it. Just don't tell Tony about the..." she waved her hand in the air like it meant something to you.

The ding announced your arrival to the lounge. Elevator doors opened to see Tony standing at the entrance with crossed arms, his eyes boring straight into everyone in front of him, not even bothering to blink.

Behind him Scott and Bucky sat on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and Home Alone on the big screen, their eyes and ears focused on all of you rather than the movie.

An everlasting moment of silence passed and you managed to get a look of those eyes of judgement over Loki's shoulder before quickly curling back into your hiding spot.

"Where were you?"

The room didn't even have time to register the chill when you heard Natasha speaking. "Wanda and I were out shopping. I don't know about these two," she announced with her hands raised, walking out while mouthing 'sorry' at your face that had just experienced third-tier betrayal.

"I suggest you come out from behind Aro here," Tony digressed, "he's not gonna hide you for the rest of your life."

Loki took a step out of the elevator, getting a little closer to Stark, towering him just a little, his hands resting in his pockets. Stark was visibly hating the suave play from the God.

You were stuck there for a few more seconds before stepping beside Loki, letting the camera capture the wide eyes, a gasp of shattering shock and the fumes dissipating to give place to something new.

Panning in on you, the camera caught the bruise growing on your cheek, the size of a pear.

"Y/N-" Stark had barely begun to address his horror when Loki cut him short.

"She’s fine, Stark. Just a little-"

"Who did this?!"

That erupting gaze was meant for you to answer the question and so the entire surrounding went silent for you to answer him. Even Home Alone was muted to hear what you had to say for this bruise.

"Mr Stark, I can explain." Your voice was a quarter of what it was half an hour ago, barely coming out in front of your father. "Please don't be mad. And please keep an open mind about it."

None of you could gather what rushed into Tony's mind because the next thing you knew, he felt himself shift back a little. Curse words flew under his breath as his hands tried to run over the tensed muscles in his face.

"Oh, my G-is this some sort of new...new thing you kids are into?"

Now it was your turn to be confused. "What?"

**You** :  _ *cringe* Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Get it out of my head! Ew!! _

"N-No! I-what?! Nooooooo!" you stressed at the word as much as possible. The God stood there seemingly trying to make sense of this conversation.

"Loki and I were out on a date. We were karaoke-ing and I was dancing on the bar counter when I slipped and hit myself."

Loki did not miss even a second to look at the camera with pursed lips.

**Loki** : _ That's not what happened. _

_ Flashback to the club _

_ You forced Loki on the dancefloor while Natasha took care of the goons. _

_ "Come on, show me your mooooves, Loki," you shouted over the music before giddily jumping and taking a step back, colliding with a guy. _

_ "Oh, I'm so-" _

_ "What the f***!" The pasty blond guy cursed at you before looking at Loki. "Take care of your bitch, asshole." _

_ Before Loki could take a stance between the two of you, he felt your hand block him, your eyes glowing at that rude stranger. _

_ "Who the f*** are you calling, asshole, you dried pulp-less raisin!" _

_ The guy twisted his jaw before stepping very close to you. _

_ Loki- clearly uncomfortable by the distance- tried to pull you towards him and away from that pathetic excuse of a human _

_ "Alright," the God announced, "you better watch-" _

_ The camera caught the full-blown emotion of offence on Loki's face as you swatted his hands away. _

_ "I called. Your boyfriend. An asshole. You c***." _

_ Loki blinked in a sense of amusement at the audacity of that man, the ripples of tensed muscles under his black t-shirt quite visible for the ones who watched. _

_ "At least I can take a pounding unlike your ego, you smelly ballsack," you spat back. "Now walk away before I bring a mirror and show you what a real asshole looks like." The infant rage that Loki was carrying in his entire body suddenly screeched to a halt as he looked at the back of your head with shocked confusion. "What kind of insult was that?" _

_ The pasty guy was fuming now. Your words clearly rubbing him the wrong way. _

_ "Oh, what happened?" you sang in a sarcasm filled tone. "Did your boring comebacks turn flaccid? Just like your virgin d-" _

_ He pushed you back. "Shut the fuck up before I make you shut up." _

_ Loki body stood as a shield- only behind you- wanting to go ahead and do something to that guy but you were not giving him a chance to do so. _

_ You gasped. "The audacity of this bitch!" And pushed him back. "What're gonna do, fight me?" _

_ No one saw it coming. The punch landed on your face within seconds, pushing your back into Loki's chest, the latter having to grab you to stop you from falling. _

_ "Okay, that's it," Loki pulled you up, his eyes on fire glaring right at the man with the intention to kill. And as his luck for the night would have it, you used him as a support to gather a bit potential, scream "Son of a-" while charging at the guy. By now the rest of the ladies on the dancefloor had witnessed enough to come to your aid and beat the living hell out of that man. Pure, chaotic energy spreading over the floor that reflected in the pleasant amusement in Loki's eyes. _

_ "By the Norns," Loki whispered, looking at the scene unfolding in front of him before looking at the camera, "remind me never to get on Y/N's bad side." _

_ The pasty guy screamed out of the frame, making Loki turn at him with a layer of disappointment. _

_ "Oh, you asked for it," he shouted at the man screaming for help before being swallowed whole by the river of women. _

**You** :  _ *sighs* Of course, I can't tell Mr Stark I got punched while defending your honour. _

**Loki** :  _ *giggle snorts* _

**You** :  _ *turns to look at him* what? _

**Loki** :  _ You're right. I can see him never believing that. _

**You** :  _ *nodding in agreement* right? _

**Loki** :  _ Because he would cut my head off the day he does. *stops smiling* _

**You** :  _ Aw! I won't let him, buddy. _

**Loki** :  _ Oh, I doubt it. He is still in shock about the whole 'date' thing. _

The camera flips to the lounge showing Stark sitting in between Scott and Bucky, looking in the distance- still in shock- while those two munched on their popcorns from the popcorn bowl kept in Tony's lap.

"Nah." he finally says out of the blue, almost making Scott jump, "Y/N can't date Loki? I'm sure she's just pulling my leg for not letting her go on that stupid interrogation mission."

Scott and Bucky exchanged glances before nodding and patting him on the back, resuming their movie with a 'sure buddy'.

**You** :  _ *sheepishly* Yeah, I think we broke him. _

**Loki** :  _ At least he's behaving like he's supposed to, unlike my brother in such situations. _

**You** :  _ Huh...*nods* *furrows brows* speaking of Thor...where is he? _

**Loki** :

**You** :

**The Club-a-Dub-Dub**

The camera captured a face covered by flickering neon pink shades looking down at a laptop in those big hands while glowing neon party necklaces adorned his neck.

"All right let's do this," Thor stated in all seriousness, using a pink tic-tac to pull his hair up above his ear. The camera zoomed out a little to show him looking at a laptop placed in front of him on a pedestal.

"We are gathered here for a task that is too important for this world to be left to another time. A task so huge that my heart feels both burdened and honoured to be able to put it to fruition. A task so pure in its being that anyone who stands up against it in this club shall face my wrath. But not before I try to make them change their mind with love. Rosa and Gina, I ask you to step forward and be the blessed lot of this sacred ceremony."

The slow panning out of the frame showed two beautiful women step forward and face each other with pure smiles.

"By the power vested in me by becomeaminister.com, I am honoured to announce you wife and wife. You may now kiss."

An uproar of elated excitement filled the club just as Thor finished; the brides kissing and their friends celebrating. Everyone toasted to the newlywed couple before someone shouted to do the cha-cha slide.

The next thing you know, Thor and the rest of the people in the house were sliding left and right.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!" Thor shouted with the jumps and twists, "I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHY I'D COME HERE!!"


	7. Intruder

Somewhere in the dark, a pair of eyes watched you reading some book in the library, sitting under that one bulb illuminating the desk where you sat alone, lost in those yellow pages. Your one hand kept over the book while the other rested on your face, your little finger playing along your lips.

_ Click. _

A sound came from some unknown source. You inhaled a lungful, never blinking away.

_ Click-click. _

You blinked and looked up, turning to see outside the door of the library. Nothing but darkness said hello back. Not thinking much about it you went back to the book, taking your little finger under your teeth and leaning back in the chair on an angle.

_ Click. _

_ Click-click. _

This time your ears were sharp, your head tilting quickly in the direction of the sound. Straining your auditory nerves, you kept looking in the direction of the door for a good while.

_ Click-click. _

_ That's it. I'm checking it out. _

Old experiences and a lot of late-night crime and horror documentaries had taught you to be discreet when it came to weird noises of the night. But what you figured out yourself was that a book would not be the most suitable weapon against whatever was lurking out there. So, picking up Rhodey's trophy kept in the showcases of all the awards collected by the Avengers over time, you pushed your slippers over to the carpeted floor while slowly moving out of the warm space.

The clicking sound now echoed through the compound. So did the sound of ducks quacking in the pond outside; quite possibly at the stray cat that you'd brought home once and tried to hide from Tony. Ultimately you had to leave it outside when it scratched Vision for turning off his body heat because little Mew Mew didn't want to get up from his lap. In Vision’s defence, he’d lost a bet against Pietro and had been dared to that.

The fact that everyone else was out of town was not helping with every little tinker of noise you were hearing or your mind was making up.

_ Friday. I still have Friday. She'd take care of me if there was an intruder, right? _

You wanted to ask her so bad. But the fear giving away your location in the dark was too much of a risk right now.

_ Maybe it's a mouse. _

_ Click click click. _

_ Yeah, it's just a mouse looking for some chee- _

A cold chuckle came from the lounge along with a faint glow, freezing you in the open corridor that led to Bruce and Tony's lab. A crack of lightning lit up everything around you before the thunder rumbled, sending jolts to your already weak heart that saw a figure pass lounge- from the kitchenette towards the dorms- with a candle in its hands.

Had you not forcefully been made to exercise to strengthen your muscles you could've sworn you might have peed right there out of sheer fright.

_ There's someone out there. THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE FREAKING LOUNGE!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OH MY GAAAHHHDD!! SHIT SHIT SHIT SH- Wait. If there was an intruder Friday would have warned me right? But she didn't say anything. *Gasp* Did they-did they kill Friday?! _

Queue lightning and thunder!

_ Oh my G-no no no I'm sure Friday's alright. Oh God oh God oh God oh God! Okay okay okay breathe. Yes, breeeeeathe. Good. Good. Now, if it wasn't an intruder and Friday is okay does that mean it's a ghost? _

Just when all those thoughts were running inside your head like a freight train, a figure in the shadows lingered behind you, getting closer by the second at an incredibly slow pace.

_ Oh FUCK WE HAVE A GHOST IN THE COMPOUND! _

The figure in the dark behind you was nearly over your shoulder when you felt your hair rise in anticipation of the presence behind you. And like any bad horror movie, your reflex worked to turn you around with the trophy pointed outwards at...nothing.

_ N-no one's there. Okay, I'm clearly creeping myself out. What if...w-what if it's a friendly ghost. What if it's a Casper? I'm sure we can check that out, right? You asked your inner voice. _

_ Do you want to die? 'Cause that's exactly how you die _ , came the reply.

_ Oh, come on! We can't possibly hide from a ghost anyways. And I'm sure Mr Stark has equipped the compound with something against ghosts. Hopefully. _

Your inner voice chuckled.

_ What is he? A daddy of fourteen kids? _

_ ...dude. _

_ Yeah, I know the answer to that question. My bad,  _ she shrugged.

A door creaked somewhere in the dorms, bringing you back to reality.

_ Maybe we should check it out _ , your inner voice suggested, making you question its sanity.

_ Aren't you supposed to protect me against danger? _

_ Ay _ , she sharply pointed at you,  _ I'm also supposed to satiate your curiosity. So, this time the cat might just, I don't know, die. _

_ Wow, you are a nasty one, _ you implied at your inner voice.

_ It's ookay _ , she cooed,  _ you can call me a whiney whore. We both know who is the only one working whenever we see someone that bedazzles you _ .

Snorting at her, you made your way towards the lounge.

_ Friday isn't even lighting up the corridors. _

The distant roar of thunder was unsettling and the patter of raindrops over the glass part of the roofs and walls did not help when you strained your ears for the slightest of discord.

From the edge of the doorway, the kitchenette seemed empty under that faint blue hue of lights under the slabs that lit up for the nightcrawlers looking for water in the wee hours of the night or early mornings. Many times a couple of them have scared each other for looking like ghosts under that dull blue glow.

The sofas were vacant as well, painted in colours being thrown in their direction from the big screen that you very well remember turning off the moment Steve had dragged a very reluctant Scott and Bucky out and not letting them watch the last fifteen minutes of The Witcher finale.

_ Maybe I didn't turn it off. _

_ Maybe the ghost likes Geralt of Rivia _ , your inner voice called out.  _ Or Yennefer, if they're adventurous. _

_ Thump! _

You jumped where you stood, the grip on that trophy tight. The noise had come from the dorms followed by a low grunt.

_ Casper doesn't grunt like an a-an angry demon. _

The sweat collecting on your back was now making a trail down your spine, adding a chill when the cold wind brushed itself against you, coming from a door left unlocked or a window left open.

_ You know what, _ you breathed in, fuck this.  _ If this is how I die, I'll at least be haunting my own family. _

You started walking silently in the lounge, turning to walk towards the dorms where light filtered out through a partially opened door.

_ What if it's not a ghost _ , your inner voice tilted her metaphorical head in innocence,  _ what if it's an intruder. A man at that. _

You stopped five feet short of that door, everything going blank at the worst words your insides could've have spoken.

_ I...should hide then. Right? _

You were about to turn around when you heard muffled footsteps come from the end of the corridor and the doorknob to Scott's door suddenly twist to be opened with a ghastly creak.

Cursing in a muted rhythm, you dashed inside the very room you were trying to avoid- which was your own.

Two huge strides and you were skidding on the other side of the bed, clearly missing the candles kept on a table right in the centre of your room.  _ Wait what _ , your adrenaline-induced brain shot itself out to bring back the frames you missed.

Before the ten thousand four hundred and seventy-one theories could take a better form inside your head, the door to your room let out a groan, stopping your heart.

You laid yourself on your stomach to be as much out of the view of the intruder as you could.

The door clicked close. Footsteps walked away from it towards the centre. A sigh followed.

It  _ is  _ an intruder.

Your veins wanted to freeze over. Your heart was already shouting 'NOPE' and your inside wanted to come out.

A ruffle made you slide a little to peek from the corner of the bedside. A figure stood with its back to you in a black trenchcoat, unbuttoning the fabric tortured by the rain.

_ He's distracted _ , your inner voice shouted from your shoulder,  _ now's our chance. _

On your knees, you stepped out, positioning yourself low right behind him.

Gloved hands brought the cap of the trenchcoat down before going for the shoulder shrug to remove it.

_ Now! _

Raising your weapon of choice over your head, you aimed for the loose strands of raven hair that suddenly were turning away to bring forth green eyes watching you in horror as cold pale hands blocked your attack- but not your rage-filled shriek- and forced you halfway over the bed.

"What in the  _ hell _ are you doing?"

Loki's hands still held you down, his wet strands gracing your fear-burned cheeks with water droplets.

"What the hell do you think  _ you're _ doing?! You are supposed to be out on a mission with the rest right now?!"

Your voice shook but the anger you were feeling could be seen in your eyes by the God.

"Leave that," Loki commanded, pointing to the trophy still in your hands.

"No!" you spat back. You couldn't. The shock had frozen your hold.

"I said  _ leave  _ it."

"No!!"

"Were you  _ really  _ going to use it on me?"

"Of course I was going to use it on you!" you scoffed and raised the fiery embers just a smidge in your tone. "I was going for the spot and wanted to make sure you were shivering on your knees when I was done."

"Oh my God," a tired voice came from outside your door, making you both dilute the confusion and fire to look in that direction.

"I go out for five minutes to find ribbons and flowers and this is what I get back to. Give me a fucking break!"

You furrowed your brows at the door.

"Is...is that-"

"Yeah," Loki answered, never taking his eyes off the door, which clicked open with an annoyed Clint entering the space.

"Why do you guys have to talk like that during normal stuff," he mumbled, closing the door, "do you know how many times you've given me a heart atta-"

He stopped short. His eyes absorbing you lying halfway on the bed with Loki over you, his hands wrapped around yours, keeping your arms over your head while his legs locked yours in place. What was worse for the man was  _ you  _ looking at him with suspicion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"She tried to blow me."

Clint's eyes went three times wider, his jaw on the verge of falling.

"You were supposed to be out! I thought you were an intruder, you idiot!!"

Clint's hand came up as a sign to apply the breaks at this entire conversation.

"You thought he was an intr-oh ohh OH!!! Okay." He finally breathed, trying to feel his heart by placing his hand on his chest. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Now, am I an intruder?" He asked you, his eyes going soft, his hold loose.

"...no," you replied softly, letting go of the hold on the trophy.

Placing his knee on the edge of the bed, he pushed himself up, bringing you with him by your hand.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were here? I nearly shat my pants!"

Loki and Clint exchanged a look, clearly hurting you for not knowing what was going on.

Clint sighed, lowering his head.

"Well, you weren't supposed to know till the next-" Loki looked down at the watch on his wrist- "twenty minutes. We were supposed to take you somewhere."

"Where? And why?"

Loki stepped aside to show you a small mountain of gift-wrapped boxes kept on the table in the middle with a balloon tied to the one at the top- the floating green thing spelling out a very obvious greeting.

Loki smiled at the unadulterated shock rushing over your face as your eyes grew wide and a muted gasp left your parted lips.

"Happy birthday."


	8. My Pleasure

"You know it wouldn't hurt your legs and arms to help me out with breakfast!"  
You looked up and out of the window and sigh. The clock screaming nine am did not help at all when you groan at the start of your day.  
"I have to study, mom," you growl to yourself, trying to get back into the zone and complete this one chapter you've been putting off because of all the chores around the house.  
"Y/N!"  
The pencil was about to snap when you slammed your books and notebooks close and packed them up. The steam was already packing inside your head when you came out of your room with your bag slung over your shoulder, ready to walk out of the house with no eye contact whatsoever.  
"Hey, Hippie Hippo, come for breakfast," Don called out as he switched off his PlayStation to do the tiresome job of walking ten feet to the breakfast table.  
You were already walking past him to the front door.  
"Oh my God, he just said something. Don't ignore him like that, you moron," Randy yelled from the breakfast table.  
"Not having breakfast, you moron. I gotta study!" You replied, trying to control your temper as much as you could.  
"Hey! Stop talking like that to your brother," the mother called out, her voice laced with no love at all.  
"He is not my brother," you announced before clicking the door open only to have it shut back by the figure standing in front of you.  
Those menacing eyes only reminded you of all the moments as a child when you were never given what you wanted. "You will do as your mother says."  
Your chest started to feel heavy; your breaths shallow and your pulse quite prominent inside your head.  
"No." You shook your head with tears in your eyes. "I won't. I don't want to. I don't want to do any of this. I just want to get out of this hell hole."  
The man took a step towards you and you flinched. "Is that how you talk to your father you ungrateful child?!"  
"I bet it's because of those boys she keeps hanging out with," the mother hisses from the table. "Become a rotten child as she's growing up. You will do as you are told and nothing more, missy."  
The scream leaving you was inhuman. The tears are hotter than the fires of hell. Years and years of pent up emotions just trying to find a way out. For a moment there it felt like you could blow this place apart but the second your lungs gave up, you opened the door and ran.  
You ran out into the grey corridor and kept running till you found the elevator. The war inside your head was too much to bear for this little heart. But you still tried to breathe life back into you and darted across the lounge and towards the dorms, not stopping till you made it safely to the familiar room; your room.  
The sight of your things helped bring your swirling thoughts to a standstill- enough to let your brain command your legs to walk towards the bathroom, click the door open, turn the shower on and sit down in the shower space with your knees as close to your chest.  
The years came down easily. The faucet had been opened and there wasn't much that could stop it till it got tired or your eyes ran out of water.  
Sometimes the smallest of inconveniences and the smallest of negligence worked like the perfect crack to bring down the entire dam. Years and years of love lost to reasons you did not know seemed to wash down with the mirk into the drain. The life built around you feeling like a hollow act put up without your knowledge. The sandcastles built near the sea washed away with one eventful tide.  
And here you were, sitting in a corner with swollen eyes under the cold shower crumpled up, not knowing what to do with your life.  
The click is loud enough for your ears to know someone has entered the space. The tap of the glass to make way for someone makes your hair rise on your shoulders. You don't want anyone in your vicinity right now.  
That's what your mind screams internally but the moment cold fingers move your hair strands away from your face, the rage melts away and a want starts to build up in your heart.  
Your blurry eyes looked up at your company and the green eyes sang back to you with emotions that swirled the perfect way with your internal whirlpools.  
Your head is already leaning into the cold touch of Loki's palm, wanting to stay there forever, take as much time for this heart to heal.  
"My whole life was a lie," you whimper into his hand; to which he turns to you, soaking with water as much as you, cupping your face and gently stroking your cheek.  
"And it's not your fault."  
"Then why do they make it seem like that?!"  
"Hey hey hey," he shushed you, bringing you closer to his chest, your flushed face feeling the relief of that icy chest. "We don't get to choose our first family, love," he declared softly, "but we do get to choose our second, our third, our final families."  
His fingers drove away those stubborn strands from the other side, letting the cold touch caressed your jaw till your breaths calmed down and your heartbeat came back to its steady. "We get to choose who we love."  
The sudden shiver inside your chest felt dream-like; your soul feeling the flutter down to its very existence. And with that mellifluous call, you looked up at that dense forest of eyes hiding all the untouched and untethered love for someone.  
In that passing second, it felt like fate dancing around you, singing a tune that struck the right strings in your heart, taking you with it into a trance you did not want to get out of. So, you let your hand ground itself on that chiselled cheek to draw it closer and kiss those inviting lips.  
It is wrong on so many levels in your head. But then again, your head never gave you a day's rest to think straight. Your heart, on the other hand, blossoming to its full, about to burst with a whole multicolour light show of emotions.  
It was an internal war between keeping your eyes shut to let this moment last for eternity and opening them to know if Loki felt the same way.  
Your fear of having fears won over the need to escape and your eyes opened to know the reality however it came. Those dense forests in Loki's eyes that had seemed enchanting a few seconds ago were now fully blown out, experiencing a blackout. That black hole grew bigger with the dawn of a new feeling and no more minute was wasted to bring those wanting lips back onto your intense one. Hot hands met the brisk neck and cold ones wrapped themselves around the scalding waist hungry for a taste of a foreign skin.  
The shower water rained down on the hyped-up bodies wanting to feel as much of the other under those clothes stuck to them as a tongue stuck on an icicle- uncomfortable for both.  
And so the need for more brought out the grunting urge to rip away Loki's buttoned shirt while he did away with your grey tee without any remorse. Oh, the smooth crash of skin on skin! The brush of his lips on your neck while your hands went down to his pants to undo the belt.  
"Y/N," you heard him breathe between the sweet bites he was leaving on your shoulder.  
"Yes," you barely breathed out the word as a prayer for more. So. Much. More.  
"Y/N," he called out your name again, making your core twist and turn in anticipation as his tongue traced a path up to your neck. "Oh Gods, Loki," you moaned.  
"Y/N." His voice came with a jerk to your shoulders, forcing you to open your eyes from that delicately delicious dance to find yourself in your bed with Loki, Scott and Vision hovering over you; concern painted on their face right and left.  
"Aaah," a throaty wail left your lungs before your dry throat started coughing and brought your duvet up till your neck.  
"What the h-ack, ahem, what the hell are you guys doing?!"  
Your wreck of heartbeat was beating one anxious beat in your ear, not wanting to meet the eyes that you had just dreamed about.  
Ah, fuck me!  
"What?" Loki asked, confused, dropping that fear bomb once again inside you. Can he read my thoughts?  
"What?" you reflected back, blinking with an IQ of a dumb fish.  
"You were screaming in your dream," Scott finally added, bringing his hand to your head to check your temperature, "we got worried."  
"Were you having a bad dream?" Vision asked with the curiosity of a researcher looking at his lab mouse.  
"Bad dream? Oh, yeah, it did start as one," you whispered to yourself.  
"Were there ghosts? Or zombies" Scott asked.  
"Were there aliens?" Vision wondered, bending a little closer.  
"Stop it, you two," Loki announced, his arms crossed across his chest as he stood at the foot of your bed, "you are making it hard for her."  
Title of your sex tape.  
A gasp left your lungs. Title of our sex tape! And with that very thought, your eyes met his, pausing your breaths to bring out an incoherent squirming noise while the duvet slowly travelled up your chest to your neck and then your jaw.  
"Why is she screaming like a mouse?" Vision looked at Scott.  
"Oh, honey, you are hot. Loki, help her out."  
The squirming increased in amplitude.   
"What is wrong with her? Y/N, are you having difficulty functioning properly?"  
You shook your head to get all those images out of your horny brain.  
"She's fine. I think she's still trying to come to reality," Scott explained with not much confidence.  
You winced and felt yourself drawing back into your sheets.  
"How about you turn yourself on and off again?" Vision advised with pure innocence in his eyes.  
"What?! Vision?!"  
"What? You tell me to do that when I seem to be overloaded or stimulated the wrong way."  
"Please don't use the word stimulated."  
"Alright, everyone! Out! Now!"  
Loki's declaration made you jump where you lay while the other two quietly walked out of the room. "Finally," you could hear Scott say under his breath as he took one last look form the edge of your door and smiled a mischievous smile.  
Loki turned back to you, inhaling a lungful.   
Oh no.  
"Tell me what happened." For that soft request, you would have given your heart to your new friend any other day. But today it was a nightmare.  
Your heart wanted to come out of your mouth, take your face and slap it hard.  
"Tell me, or I will see for it myself with magic," he mentioned casually.  
"I had a nightmare," you blurted out. "It's fine. It's over."  
Loki waited for a few seconds before sitting down by the edge, at a considerable distance from you.  
Oh, God. Oh my God.  
"I had a dream about my...not so biological parents? It was nothing. I was...having some sort of flashback. Some really not so happy flashback." You looked down at the duvet while your head hung on your knees.  
It was not asked for but a pale hand came into view with a glass of water. Taking the glass in your hands, the brush of his cold fingers brought back the wet dream like a rush of ocean waves hitting your straight around your legs to push you back till your butt made an impact with the sand.  
"Oh fuck me," you whispered under you breathe while going for a swig of that water again. "Thanks-" you looked at Loki with gratitude- "for the water."  
Giving you your favourite smirk, he got to go out of your room.  
"My pleasure," he stated, stopping to turn around by the door and give you a quirky brow, "and you are welcome for the water."

...yeah your heart just died.


End file.
